The National Cancer Institute (NCI) Center for Biomedical Informatics and Information Technology (CBIIT) established this collaborative agreement with the Center for Information Technology (CIT) in order for the CIT Division of Enterprise and Custom Applications (DECA) to provide project management assistance, software engineering and information technology support functions in support of the cancer Biomedical Informatics Grid (caBIG). [unreadable][unreadable]caBIG is a program sponsored by the National Cancer Institute to connect individuals and institutions to develop, share and adopt informatics tools and data resources that further cancer research.[unreadable] DECA provides information technology management support to facilitate the goal of caBIG to speed the delivery of innovative approaches for the prevention and treatment of cancer .